Adequate Force
by Wandom Wockets
Summary: Allynt is a Force Mage that recently fled Kirkwall's Circle. With being hunted by Demons and Templars how can he keep his freedom? When he flees to Fereldan he is saved by Flemeth and given a task to complete in return. The problem is he only has a year to find the elusive Dalish and keep a demon out of his head. Dragon Age 2 AU with OC performing Flemeth's task.
1. A forceful touch

**Hey everyone; first time Author here. If anybody takes the time to read and review this story thanks for taking the time out of your day! I'm primarily writing this to help get it out of my head(any longer and it will be lost) and will update as often as I can. If you like the story let me know what you think, I have a general outline for my story but the details are not set in stone. **

Ostwick wasn't a city worth staying in; then again most cities in the Free Marches aren't very friendly towards mages. It may not have as many Templars as other cities but they were still present, all the more reason for any nearby apostates to clear out as fast as possible and keep their heads down. It was barely more than a town, large enough that a stranger was noticed but not commented upon. Allynt is sitting on the docks swinging his feet off the dock waiting patiently for his ride to appear. As he waits he taps out a rhythm on his leg keeping in time with his heartbeat. "Could that smuggler sold me out?" he wonders. "No if so the Templars would already have stormed the area and I would yet again have to fight and run." he grimaces for a moment remembering how he tried to go north to Antiva, until a group of Templars had ambushed him the border. Everything would be so much easier if he could have destroyed his phylactery, but because he had been caught snooping around the storage rooms for it he had to escape sooner than planned. Luckily he hadn't killed any of his pursuers so they were showing remarkable restraint, especially since they were from Kirkwall. Still several of his pursuers had ended up with broken bones and concussions during their last entanglements so payback was probably coming. "That's what you get for tangling with a Force Mage that's been startled out of a tree" Allynt thought with a smirk.

* * *

_One Month ago_

Allynt was comfortable….as sleeping in a tree can be and was dozing when a rock cracked him in the skull. Senseless he crashed to the ground amid the sounds of laughter. He looked up dazed at a group of Templars that had surrounded him. "Well I must say you are smarter than the last apostate I hunted, she practically begged to be taken back to the circle, she didn't know how to survive outside of her little prison" taunted the lead Templar. Allynt recognized that stature and voice. Suland Romal, accomplished apostate hunter that went out of his way to chase dangerous Mages. Suland had become notorious due to him eschewing the normal Templar plate armor and helmet for a simple chainmail coat and leggings, and still capturing countless escaped mages unharmed. Allynt groaned into his forearm" Could you have at least shaken the tree? Maybe call out and tell me to come down instead of throwing a rock? I would have at least considered it" He stood up irritably and dusted his torn robes off. "Just think of it as a small penance for wasting my time chasing you" a grinning Suland quipped. "Just tie him up and let's get him back to Kirkwall" growled one of the other Templars. "Oh hush ser…." ended Suland uncertainly. "Sufir" said the grumpy Templar. "That was it! now if you would remove that helmet more often I would be able to place a face with a name" While they were arguing Allynt started to back away…and right into a third Templar. He turned around and stared at the dark eye slit on the man's helmet for a moment. "Umm ser I need to get going, lots of Apostate business to get about and such so if you would kindly move.." "lets not make this any harder than it has to be mage" the Templar replied wearily. Allynt straightened and replied deadpan "agreed". Allynt dropped to the ground, summoned his magic in a moment and used a monumental pull right in the center of the Templars. All four of them crashed into each other at the center of the pull in a heap. "Little shit I was going to go easy on you!" snapped a furious Suland. "So sorry, I owe you a healing if you catch me!" shouted Allynt as he galloped away. Only Suland was fit to give chase as the other Templars were dealing with broken bones and the like, he only had bruises because he was the farthest from the group and didn't have plate armor. Much to his surprise however Allynt was steadily getting away. "How? Mages have no room for exercise and I'm more fit than a damn Kossith!" Suland thought exasperated. What he didn't know was that Allynt was using his magic to push himself forward, a push every time one of his feet left the ground and a pull upwards to prevent him from crashing due to his speed. Unfortunately this method drained his mana quickly and after a solid 4 miles he had to stop. Panting he reached into his pocket and pulled a lyrium vial out and quickly downed it to recover from the long distance. "Didn't think that trick would actually work" he said to himself, a smile lighting his face. He set forth walking south hoping to find the coast, this time deciding against climbing any trees.

**Ok I want to talk about Allynt's abilities. Force magic in DA2 is incredibly vague to me, so I wanted to to try and clear it up. I used concepts from Brandon Sanderson's Mistborn novels, particularly the idea of pushing and pulling objects. Force magic is the manipulation of gravity and physics by way of expending mana. As he is a Force Mage this will be his primary mode of attack and manipulating the environment around him.**

**Let me know what you think, Im always open to suggestions and criticism. Thanks Everyone! **


	2. Force overapplied

Chapter 2

As he came back to the present Allynt sighed and stared into the water at his own reflection. Decently handsome he was of slight build like most mages, but had lost considerable baby fat due to malnutrition and constant running from Suland. He ran a hand over his recently cropped brown hair and hoped it would be less noticeable than the shoulder length hair he had before he arrived in Ostwick. Hazel eyes caught sight of a cargo ship pulling up to the docks "finally" he muttered as he stood up.

As the ship pulled up to the dock Allynt approached a mountain of a man that stepped off the boat. The man's bald head contrasted his thick black goatee. "Excuse me, I was told that if I wanted to book passage on your ship that I could work for it?" Allynt stated nervously. The giant of a man stared at him curiously before replying "A day laborer with manners? What are the odds of that?" his lip twitching in amusement. Allynt cursed himself, his education was showing. Who knows what this man thought he was. "Only teasing lad, I don't want to know your story or why you want to go to Gwaren." The man said placatingly. "Im Alden" "Im Ally…Alim" Allynt lied clumsily. "Well…Alim..i suppose you had better get to unloading and loading the ship, the sooner the better" Alden proclaimed gesturing at the ship. "of course of course!" Allynt hopped to it.

Two long and hard hours later Allynt was lying behind a crate trying to stretch out. "By the Maker I don't ever want to see another damned crate! Oh wait.." he turned his head to the side "there's one right beside me…piss on you then" he thought sourly. A bell was ringing from the ship summoning the crew back from their brief time ashore. "shit I had better get going" he gingerly climbed to his feet and half-ran toward the ship. He noticed no other passengers on the ship and looked around for Alden. He found him near the bow of the ship looking over the water. "Are there any other passengers ser?" Allynt asked tentatively. "No, see most ships like ours don't take passengers" Alden replied looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Then why did you allow me onboard?" Allynt asked, tense and confused. "well because of where you will be sleeping of course!" Alden said as he pointed at the cargo hold "right among those boxes you stacked up all nice like." Alden relaxed knowing he wasn't caught but still this was annoying. "Suits me as long as I get to Gwaren." "Very well, don't make a nuisance of yourself and food is served at 8 and 16 bells." Allynt climbed down in the dank hold and discovered much to his displeasure that rats had made their home down in the dark right where he was supposed to sleep "Blood and Damnation." he set about crushing them with his magic. The task done all he could do was wait and hope that he arrived safely in Gwaren.

A month and half later Allynt stumbled off the boat onto the docks at Gwaren. " All I want is to walk in a straight line but I can't even do that" He muttered as he tried to quell the queasiness in his stomach. He straightened up and got a good look at Gwaren in the morning sun. A small town that had seen better days; It was once a trading outpost with the Dwarves but the trade had long dried up. Allynt walked through the streets glancing all around trying to spot any Templars; if there were any. "I need some supplies…how to get some? I can't really work for it since I need to keep moving." Allynt wandered closer to the market to scout out the vendors. Stealing wasn't his first choice but it may be necessary. There were few customers so the outdoor markets were a bad idea, maybe a butcher shop was a better idea. He strolled into an alley right near the only butcher shop in town, smelling the rich raw meat. The iron lock on the back door looked brand new and expensive, Allynt felt a twinge of guilt for what he was about to do. He gathered his mana and pulled the lock while pushing on the frame of the door. The door cracked loudly with the strain and fell open.

Nervously Allynt held his magic at the ready and snuck inside. "Whoever has broken into my shop had best leave or I'm going to bash your damned skull in" called a voice from the far room. Allynt prssed himself against the wall and looked around the corner into the main shop. It was a large room with a red stained counter with several slabs of meat laid out in a line. Along the walls were mallets and meat cleavers of various sizes, with one large gap between two cleavers. On the far side of the room was a doorway that Allynt assumed led to the butcher's bedroom? The door was closed but for how long he didn't know. Allynt sidled away from the wall and grabbed several pounds of meat and placed them in a bag from the wall. The door to the bedroom slammed open and the butcher stood there with a cleaver the size of Allynt's forearm. "I suggest you put everything down and leave where you came in, il even forgive you breaking into my shop" he growled dangerously. Magic filled Allynt's hands, he pulled at the butcher's feet with magic from his left hand and pushed his chest with his right. The poor man's feet came out from under him and he crashed to the floor his head hitting the floor with a loud crunch. Trembling from the sudden exertion Allynt stepped forward nervously.

"Oh no no no no I way overdid it, please be alive, please be alive" Allynt thought, his panic rising. He knelt next to the man and checked for a pulse. There wasn't any, and blood was pooling behind the man's head where he hit the floor. Shaken Allynt pushed himself away. "I killed him, it was an accident.. now what?" The mage stood up and looked around the shop, suddenly wanting to be gone from the town. He quickly grabbed a heavy leather bag and shoved as much meat into it as he could. He strode out into the alley and didn't look back as he moved toward the edge of town and the Brecelian forest.

**Several days later**

"So our little run-away has tasted first blood huh?" Suland stood near the cold and decaying body of the butcher. He really thought this one was harmless, just wanted some time outside the Gallows. "Question the citizens and the guards, we need to find the apostate NOW" Suland's voice rose in anger. Sufir snapped a salute and grabbed his subordinates and marched them out into the town. Witnesses will be found, there was always somebody who saw or heard something. "I gave you a chance Allynt and a good man is dead." Suland stared at the surrounding forest with an unmatchable intensity. "I will find you, and end you".

**Hey everyone couldn't resist being overly melodramatic at the end haha! please let me know your thoughts and feelings about the story so far. **


	3. Unexpected Hospitality

**Couldn't resist posting #3 so soon!**

Chapter 3

Allynt stared hungrily at the camp dalish elves, He didn't know what they were cooking but by the maker and the creators he wanted some. He had spent the last few months wandering lost in the Brecelian forest trying to find food. Mages may be able to rain down destruction from the heavens but tracking game is beyond most of them. He was crouched under a low lying branch about 30 yards from the camp, he wanted to go ask for food but he was nervous about how he would be received.

"So what's a filthy little shem like yourself doing in so close to our camp?" a smooth feminine voice asked. Allynt cursed his luck and stood up slowly. "Turn around slowly or I'll put an arrow in your eye" the voice said. Allynt turned and before him was a wiry elf woman with tattoos surrounding her eyes and covering her jawline. Her eyes seemed almost black, but maybe it was because her dark green eyes blended with her dark tattoos. She had an arrow ready to fire at him. "What are you doing out here away from your city?" she inquired with narrow eyes. "I was heading toward the Korcari Wilds, I heard the Chasind practice their magic freely and do not care if you have magic in your line." Allynt replied steadily. The Elf laughed high and mockingly before replying "and who told you that? Some book in a dusty library?" "It wasn't dusty at all, and the author seemed convincing" Allynt stated sarcastically. "So what should I do with you then, oh learned one" The elf asked with a slight edge to her voice. "Tell me your name and possibly feed me before you shoot me?" asked Allynt weakly. "Answer my questions first" She demanded. "Who's following you? Templars?" "Yes" He answered. "blood mage, or abomination?" "neither, a force mage that has stayed ahead of his hunters…Also I humiliated their leader and accidently killed a man that was simply defending his home" Allynt finished dejected. "So not only are you a troublemaker, but you are a pathetic thief and a murderer." She stated with a sneer. "Yes, a troublemaker gladly, but I wish I could take back killing the man. He didn't deserve it" he said defiantly. The Elven Woman considered this "Hmm fine, you may go and grab a bowl of stew but be on your way immediately after." She said after a moment. "you have my gratitude" Allynt relaxed, maybe he could get a decent meal.

The camp consisted of several wagons that were pushed in a vague circle, everyone close enough to be neighbors but far enough away for space. Several children were listening to an older Elf tell stories at a campfire off to the side. Near them sat a small elven Woman reading a book with a staff nearby. Allynt took all this in as he moved toward the central fire that had a pot with an enticing smell coming from it. He could feel hostile eyes on him as he took a bowl and filled it with stew and downed it in several gulps. The elven woman that escorted him into the camp stood nearby looking bored, she glanced his way every once and awhile. "Probably impatient for me to leave" Allynt thought grimly. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find another elf with a staff strapped to her back. "So who is this that you have brought back to camp Da'len?" she inquired. "some mage I caught lurking, he was hungry so I decided to give him a bowl of stew and send him on his way" the younger elf replied. "Really? That is most kind of you." Addressing Allynt she asked "Where are you going and why aren't you prepared?" Well I escaped the Gallows in Kirkwall not but 4 months ago and I was heading for the Korcari Wilds. Im not prepared because Templars have been following me very closely" Allynt stated thinking of the two ambushes Suland had attempted lately. "Well that is most unfortunate, it is best you be on your way then." The elder replied "Yes ma'am I must" He nodded toward The younger elf, thank you for allowing me a bowl of stew. You are gracious without need." She came over and waved toward the edge of camp "Come on Shem enough bowing and scraping let's get you out of here." As they walked toward the forest line Allynt heard the twang of a bowstring and looked over. A group of Elven children were learning how to use a bow. An Idea struck him "Hey does your clan have any spare bits of metal or broken arrowheads?" he asked breathlessly. "The elf looked at him for a moment and muttered "needy bastard aren't you?" She returned with a small pouch of arrow heads, bits of metal and some rocks and tossed it to him. "Consider that a souvenir, most humans don't survive meeting the Dalish" she stated stopping at the forest line. "Thanks, I will put these to good use" Allynt said with fervor. She smiled and shook her head "you are strange but decent. I am Mahariel" "And I am Allynt" he replied with a grin. "Good bye and good luck" she said waving as she walked back into camp. As he walked away he couldn't help but think that he was going to need it.

Suland

Suland crouched close to the ground examining the footprints he had been following and rubbed wearily at his eyes. It had been days since he had last saw his quarry, everytime he caught up the boy simply pushed himself along using his magic until he was far away. He could never get close enough to smite him or drain his mana so how was he to catch him? He sighed and stood up and turned to Sufir " There was a clearing a day past that had wheel tracks in them, maybe he ran into the Dalish or some merchants, any idea if he went with them? "Doubtful, the knife-ears don't allow humans close to their Aravels, and merchants wouldn't take a penniless boy for a free ride. No the Dalish are the answer, they probably questioned him and sent him on his way" Sufir answered. "Ser!" A nearby Initiate called. "What did you find?" Suland asked as he strode closer to the initiate. The young man was standing next to a tree with a large dent in it. At the center of the dent was a small rock. "What is that? Suland asked. "not sure but the phylactery responded to it, I think our prey used some magic to cause this damage" the initiate replied with pride. Suland studied it closely for a moment. Their prey was learning new tricks. "We must be cautious, if he did this much damage to a tree with a pebble who knows what he can do to a man." Suland straightened up and began the hunt once more.

**Alright so Suland is catching up to Allynt an the latter has learned a new trick that has potential to be absolutely devastating. See you net time I post and as always review and let me know thoughts and feelings as well as any criticisms.**


	4. A Demon's tricks

Chapter 4

Allynt hung from a hammock high in an elm tree in the early morning sun trying to relax. He had been in the same position for hours, trying to ignore the whispers in his head. He had always heard how demons would try to tempt you into dealing with them, but he had never known how incessant and annoying they were.

"I can help you save your fellow mages with just a little more power…isn't that what you want? One voice purred.

"Why would you let 4 little Templars bother one as mighty as yourself? You can crush them with ease." Another stated matter of factly.

"I won't deal with two demons at the same time so I suggest you two decide who I will consort with". Allynt snapped his voice full of sarcasm. After a moment of silence he felt the first voice's presence suddenly vanish.

"There, now we are quite alone." The second voice growled. "I was kidding you twit, I won't have any dealings with demons" Allynt said with some trepidation. "Why are you afraid? You already have the skills to defeat the Templars; you only need a little more power. I can give it to you" The voice drawled. "Umm not now" Allynt stammered. "Do you have a name?" "Why yes I do. Wouldn't you like to know it little mage." "I will trade you my name for a few moments of your time in the fade to speak with me" The voice implored. Allynt knew it was a trap but didn't see a way around it. The moment he went to sleep the demon would be waiting in the Fade. So he really didn't have anything to lose by agreeing. "Very well, but if you linger I will destroy you" Allynt warned. "I await you eagerly" the voice purred as it faded away.

Allynt staved off sleep as long as he could; he sharpened the various bone shards in his possession as well as whittled new ones to help him stay awake. After a day and a half of trying to stay awake he gave up and climbed into his hammock and fell asleep immediately.

When Allynt appeared in the Fade he was armed with several knives ready to be fired. The Fade as usual was dim with an almost greyish light that seemed to emit from behind the Black City off in the distance. "Welcome to my domain." a voice from behind Allant stated. The mage whirled around and saw a small boy about 20 feet from him staring arrogantly at him. It's voice was off, it sounded like two people were speaking at once, their voices clashing in a cacophony. Allynt flared his mana and his knife flew like an arrow towards the boy. The boy caught the knife with two fingers and smiled malevolently.

"Do you not trust me? We have a deal if you will recall." "I do, now tell me your name and get on with it" Allynt snapped feeling more and more trapped. "My name is Audacity and I wish to become a part of the mortal world, and I believe we can help each other" The Demon stated with pride. "What can you offer that I could possibly want?" Allynt asked. "Your pursuers have followed you from one end of your world to another have they not?" Audacity padded forward "I would see them destroyed." Allynt stared at it with incredulity. "Why would you be interested in killing a specific group of Templars?" Fury crossed Audacity's face. "They have deprived me of my prey countless times, their meddling must come to an end!" The Demon shouted less than a foot away from Allynt. The force mage backed up cautiously and crossed his arms and cocked his head. "And how exactly would you like to go about doing that?" "Let me in so I may destroy them, once they are gone I will leave peacefully." Audacity deadpanned. Allynt Laughed and laughed, The Demon was aptly named! "Well I can't do that, but thanks for trying" Allynt grinned. Your supposed anger was a little too overdone, gave you away"

Audacity looked at him in silence for a moment. "Leave, or I will force my way in" It said in disgust.

Allynt focused on leaving the fade and to Audacity's eyes, he disappeared.

Allynt woke up and mentally patted himself on the back. He had never been formally submitted to a Harrowing but that was the next best thing. He stretched his arms and legs…and promptly fell out of his hammock. He fell crashing through the branches until he pushed himself gently away from the ground to kill his momentum. He could already feel a blinding headache coming on from where he hit it against the trunk. "You should have been a healer Allynt but nooo you had to only be able to use Force Magic. Gotta love it." he said to no one in particular. He heard a dark and otherworldly laugh from all around him. "Oh dear you really should have let me in, I wouldn't abuse you like that" Audacity chuckled. "Great so you are going to follow me from now on?" Allynt said as he looked everywhere around him. "Just thought you would need some company since you have been on your own for 4 years now" Audacity mocked. "Oh yes a demon following me is exactly what I need.." Allynt rubbed his neck as he sat down on the forest floor in a clearing.

He had taken up carving glyphs into flat stones he found and was becoming quite good at it. It wasn't quite a bear trap but he could have a paralysis glyph trigger when pressed, it had allowed him to stand a better chance at catching game. It certainly beat walking through the underbrush with a pebble in hand ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Have you ever considered setting a trap for the Templars using those glyphs?" Audacity purred. "They would never anticipate it." Allynt considered it, why not? A glyph of paralysis would stop most warriors, even Templars, in their tracks for a moment or two. He began carving in earnest.

Later when he finally stopped because of his protesting belly, he looked at his handiwork. He had a dozen rocks emblazoned with a bright sigil or repulsion or paralysis. He could throw the rocks with less force(and thereby use less mana) and the rocks would transfer effects to whatever they hit . He stood up stretching his legs and cracked his back, he would sleep well tonight he thought with a smile. He went to check the snares, whistling the whole way.

He arrived back at his tree with a full stomach and looked up at his hammock and sighed. He would have to climb again just to go to sleep. He thought for a second and decided to sleep on the ground, he had had enough of falling from trees. He laid his head against the roots of the tree and closed his eyes and drifted off.

Audacity was waiting for him when he entered the fade. The demon was again in the guise of a child sitting cross legged next to the edge of Allynt's dream realm. "You know that it is rude to break into someones home, much less their mind." Allynt sighed as he sat on the edge of his world, hanging his legs off. Audacity smiled "You wouldn't let me visit if you had your way" The dissonance between Audacity's voices was less sharp this visit, it sounded less like a cacophony and more like two people trying to match tones while speaking. "That is true, why pick me though?" Allynt inquired. Audacity looked out over the abyss and answered "When I found you, you had recently started your focus on force magic and I wondered; why the focus on a school that is needlessly destructive and hopelessly imprecise?" When I realized that you simply couldn't perform any other magic my curiosity was increased even more" Audacity paused and looked at Allynt. "That you had achieved a level of skill with this particular school that simply hasn't occurred before" Allynt couldn't help swelling in pride at the compliment. Audacity continued with its voices clashing a little more loudly. "The fact that you can push an object as small as a pebble with enough force to kill an animal is marvelous in of itself. Most force mages can't focus on an object so small." 'How long have you been watching mages?" asked Allynt filled with curiosity. "Long enough" Audacity replied simply. "I have taken many mages over the centuries, but none with the promise you have" He stared hungrily at Allynt. The mage's nostrils flared as he stood up. He readied his magic and began to pull his fist back-"I wouldn't do that" Audacity said standing slowly. "Why not? You keep acting all friendly and I forget what you are, but I should go ahead and end this. We both know you only want to take my body and mind to live in. Allynt shouted. He was angry, so angry that he had been lulled into a false sense of security by the demon's smooth words. Audacity chuckled darkly. "Audacious is It not?" Allynt cursed and left the Fade. Audacity smiled to himself as he sat once more. This game was going to be most interestion.

Suland

Several times now he had caught the damn mage's trail, but each time he lost it after a day or so. Suland was the greatest tracker alive that Templars had, but the boy left no trace when he used that blasted push to move through the trees. He had already returned to civilization 5 times because the Lyrium was running low. The simply could not keep up their bodies demands for the stuff high enough for years of searching. He had noticed that Allynt had been steadily moving further and further into the Korcari wilds, much to his trepidation. Many Templars had entered the Wilds to find the fabled Witch Of the Wilds and bring her down, but they were either never found or were found in pieces. He only wanted the Force mage, not to tangle with a centuries old Abomination. He sat up from his bedroll and started putting his armor on.

"Are we really going to go into the Korcari Wilds to find one mage?" Sufir asked from the other side of the small fire. "Yes Ser, I fear we must, he has taken an innocent life and must be brought to justice no matter the cost." Suland answered wearily. Sufir sighed, he knew that was the answer but had hoped it had changed. "Well when we return with him we shall be called heroes for it" Sufir said sarcastically. Suland laughed "I'd be happy with a hot bath and a soft bed." The Templars chucked whistfully at this.

Suland glanced to the east, the sun was rising. "Come, we begin the hunt anew." He sat up and walked over to the two other members of their party. Both had been initiates when this fiasco had started, but Suland no longer considered them such. When they returned to Kirkwall he would commend them for knighthood for all their troubles. He nudged them with his boot and pointed at the sun. The two men climbed to their feet and started buckling their armor on. "Will we get any closer to the apostate today Ser?" Asked one of them. "Doubtful, but with a bit of the Maker's favor maybe we can" Suland said with a smile.

**Id like to think that Suland is not a bad guy, he truly believes that what he is doing is truly beneficial to the mages. He will be playing a significant role in Allynt's future as will Audacity. I will say though, the Demon was fun to write since I just played through the Mages origin and heard how Pride spoke. As always read and review if you'd like, if not no biggie. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allynt swore as he tromped through the muck, glancing behind him every so often. He could hear shouts behind him, Suland had finally caught him, and Allynt was too weary to push himself away. "You are only delaying the inevitable friend" Audacity purred triumph in his voice. "I can help you defeat them".

"No! I will not let you in, I can do this!" Allynt shouted as he turned to look back. He saw Suland 40 meters away stiffen at his shout. The Templar redoubled his efforts to catch up, shouting to his fellows "Hurry before he takes a demon's deal!" The other Templars were trying their hardest to catch up, but plate mail doesn't move very well in swamps.

Allynt was tired and hurt, being caught wouldn't be so bad would it?

Half hopping to move quickly through the knee deep water he finally made it to somewhat solid ground and turned. He was standing on a patch of ground about 15 meters from edge to edge with a small tree near the center, probably why the ground was more firm.

No more would he run, either they would capture him, kill him, or he would kill them. Allynt downed his only lyrium potion and felt his mana surge, he was past his limit of how much he could hold. He grimaced feeling sick to his stomach. He really needed to use magic or the effects would only get worse.

"Decided to give up have you?" Suland called out as he trudged closer with his sword drawn.

"No, but this ends now. I am weary of running and you of chasing me." Allynt said as he popped his back and reached into his bag for his engraved rocks.

"No cheating alright? I don't want to fight another abomination in this maker forsaken swamp" Suland said with a small grin as him and his allies stepped onto solid ground.

"No promises" Allynt said. They stood there for a moment before Allynt grabbed a repulsion stone and fired it at Suland. As it streaked toward the hunters they raised their shields and deflected it, but the spell on the stone pushed them back. Allynt grabbed three plain stones and fired them. The youngest Templar screamed as his arm shattered from the force. Suland charged forward and aimed a swing at Allynt's neck. Allynt countered by pushing Suland's left leg out from under him, throwing the man off balance. The other two healthy Templars charged forward attacking simultaneously. Allynt pushed himself up into the air and dropped a rock with paralysis onto Sufir. That was two Templars down Allynt thought.

"Remember our conversation from weeks back? I told you that you could handle them." Audacity said in Allynt's mind. "Even though right before this you were saying I couldn't do it without you? Ok Mr. consistant" Allynt retorted angrily. He latched onto a tree limb above his adversaries. It bowed almost to the snapping point from his weight. He couldn't fight Templars and argue with a demon at the same time. All of a sudden he felt his connection to his mana disappear and lost control of himself for a moment and fell to the ground. Suland smited Allynt a second time, this time with enough force for Allynt's head to spin. "Just making sure you can't cast" Suland said. Allynt had only been exposed to the Templar Talents once and had strived to avoid them but this was ridiculous. A single man shouldn't be able to incapacitate him so completely.

"Alright apostate two choices, either come back to the circle and we make you tranquil or we kill you here" Suland said as he dispelled the paralysis on Sufir. He nodded in thanks to his superior and went to tend to the injured Templar. Suland and the junior Templar stood over Allynt with blades drawn.

Allynt whispered to himself "Audacity take them and I will a make a deal" He hoped he wouldn't regret this. "rip the fade and I will come" was his reply. Allynt looked up at Suland "May I stand before you kill me?" he asked feigning defeat. He could access some of his mana, though most would not return for a few minutes. Suland nodded with relief all over his face. He stepped forward pulling a knife from his belt and placed it against Allynt's throat. As he was starting to cut, Allynt used half of his remaining mana to pull his would be executioners knife out of his hand and push that hands elbow away. He used the last bit to push himself away from Suland. The desperate mage brought the knife down on his arm and drew as much power as he could from his blood. His knees grew weak from the loss and sank into the stinking mud, but Allynt didn't notice. He couldn't even hear Suland shouting and sprinting closer.

Allynt tore the fade asunder above Suland and blacked out.

Audacity

Suland backed away from the mage and the hole in the fade towards his compatriots. "He tore a hole in the fade, prepare yourselves!" He shouted as he came up to them. The three uninjured Templars stood in a line facing the hole with blades drawn and shields up, they weren't taking any chances with Demons. A shadow passed through the hole and took the form of a small boy. Audacity stood up feeling invigorated, he hadn't been to the mortal realm in some time.

"Hello there Suland still full of pride I see." Audacity said with a smile, his two-tone voice clashing as he spoke. "How do you know my name Demon!?" Suland shouted alarmed. Sufir glanced nervously at his superior. Suland continued " it matters not, die!" Suland and the junior Templar charged the demon with battle cries. Sufir started readying a smite, he may not be able to use his Templars as fast as Suland but he was significantly more powerful when he could use them. Audacity ducked under The two Templars blades and sprinted for Sufir. Cursing, Suland chased after him. Sufir realized he was being targeted and unleashed a smite. Audacity stumbled but kept going, a look of pain and fury on his face. Sufir backpedalled bringing his shield to bear. The demon grabbed the edge of the shield and yanked it out of Sufir's hands. Sufir started to panic, he had nowhere near the strength to fight this creature. Suland reached him in time and cut a deep gash in the demons back. Audacity hissed but continued its assault on Sufir. It kneed him in the chest and clambered on his back as Suland gasped for air. The junior Templar took a swing and missed the demon and instead hitting Sufir. The blade caught him on his jaw, cutting to the bone and eliciting a gasp of pain from Sufir. "No I didn't mean to!" The junior Templar cried. The demon grabbed Sufir's chin with both hands and twisted his head until it faced him. Sufir dropped lifeless to the ground and Audacity leapt away towards Allynt's unconscious body and stood tall in the mud and water.

"I am Audacity and I claim this mage as mine" The demon gestured to Allynt with a flourish. "Do you think I'd let you get away with taking him?" Suland said with determination. "Who knows what you would do with him under your control, no I will kill you and then him" Suland started forward and lashed out with a smite. Audacity stiffened in pain and threw a lightning bolt. Suland negated the attack with a dispel and stuck with his sword. The blow landed on Audacity's collar bone and cut deeply into him. Audacity grabbed Suland's right wrist and twisted. Suland let go of the blade with a cry and pulled a knife from his boot with his left hand. He repeatedly slashed at Audacity's hand but the Demon would not let go. Suland's opponent grabbed his other hand immobilizing him. Audacity pulled the struggling Templar close to him. "You're in my power Templar" whispered the Demon. He smiled cruelly and channeled fire into Suland. Suland screamed out in pain, his skin burning and his armor melting to him. He collapsed in a smoking heap lifeless. Audacity turned to the junior Templar that had been frozen in fear the whole time and gestured to the boy. "Come here, let us make this quick." Audacity murmured. The young man with fear in his eyes started forward slowly with his sword out front ready to strike. "If you were going to use that, you would have aided your allies." Audacity said contemptuously. The man quaked in fear and loathing, his sword wavering in the face of evil. "Just relax, it will be over in a moment" Audacity said, his voice slow and soothing as he stepped forward. The Templar boy slumped his shoulders. "Maker forgive me" he pleaded and he turned his blade around and shoved it into his stomach. Audacity watched as the boy cried and bled out until he died. Audacity turned from the cooling corpse and looked at the Templar with the broken arm that had stayed out of most of the fight. When the Demon had appeared he had started to flee. Audacity let him go, the man would die of exposure soon enough. He glanced up at the hole in the fade, he could already see other demons being drawn. They were curious as to what had torn the walls of their home open. He stood under it and made his presence known to the others, there would be no more crossing by the other demons. All he had to do now was wait for the mage to wake up.


	6. Challenges and Tasks

Chapter 6

Damp and cold was what Allynt felt as he regained consciousness, water having long soaked his trousers through. He noticed that he has lying on his back halfway up an embankment; just enough so that he doesn't slip under the marsh water and drown. He sat up weakly, his arm throbbing in a thin jagged line. He looked down at the self-inflicted cut and winced, he knew what he had done and would face. He hesitated to look behind him, he couldn't hear anything. He turned slowly and spied the corpses of his Templar chasers and the boy-like figure sitting among them.

"You awaken at last." The figure said rising to its feet turning. The voice was a familiar two-tone voice, and now that he heard it in the mortal world…it was rather soothing. A smooth bass and a tone far lower than humanly possible, clashed with certain patterns yet flowed with others. The boy was a fairly handsome with sandy hair that fell to his brow and a small face with deep set violet eyes. Allynt guessed the boy near 14, but it was simply a guise the demon had chosen.

"Yes, I suppose I have to thank you for dealing with my attackers on such a weak bargain." Allynt stated warily, readying his diminished mana.

"It was no trouble; you are far more valuable to me than them." Audacity purred stepping forward toward Allant. The Demon stopped at arm's length staring at Allant with a mixture of curiosity and hunger. "You mentioned a deal before you lost consciousness, tell me of it."

Allynt took a deep breath, knowing that a single misstep could mean disaster. "I propose a compromise; I want my freedom and you wish to experience the mortal world, why don't you possess one of the bodies of the Templars and come with me?"

Audacity stood motionless, his face blank for a moment before he smirked. "Why would I do that? I'm already in your world, and in fact I'm the one keeping the rest of the Demons from flooding out of the Fade" He gestured towards the ethereal scar above them.

Allynt thought for a moment; the demon's actions made sense. If Audacity had not prevented his fellows from coming through, they could have overwhelmed him and attacked Allynt. "So where do we stand then? I offered a deal, I never said it wouldn't favor me." Allynt said with a slight smile.

The Demon snorted. "Clever mage are you? I suppose we are done then." He said, his voice becoming lower. The Demon cracked his knuckles and smiled menacingly.

Before you destroy me and everything I hold dear; would you please close the Fade tear, I don't like having audiences stare at me like I'm food" Allynt said with an edge of fear in his voice. He didn't have any glyph stones in his bag, only 4 unmarked stones. He calculated his mana, he didn't have as many as he would like. He backed up a space and took a stone in each hand.

Audacity sprinted in a blur toward Allynt and leaped trying to grab him. Allynt dove to the side and fired both stones at the demon, one hit Audacity in the head with a crack and stunned him, the other missed by a hair. The demon hissed and unleashed a wave of fire in front of him. Allynt dived into the low swampy water and held his breath. The fire passed overhead and boiled the water around him, causing his skin to cry out in pain. After it had passed he climbed to his feet and looked up as a small shape fell on him, pushing him back into the water. Audacity tried to get his hands around Allynt's throat but fumbled in the murky water. Allynt Pushed him off to the side and into the mud and crawled onto the bank. Allynt climbed to his feet and looked at the Templar weapons and got an idea. As Audacity was sputtering and coming up from the water, Allynt dashed over to Suland's corpse and pulled the Templar's blade from his charred hands. Allynt grimaced, this was going to be awkward to fire. He Pushed it with all of his might and it flew and skewered Audacity in the chest. The Demon screamed in fury and pain and ripped the sword from itself and tossed it aside into the muck. It's chest was an open gash that bled an odd grey light, that flickered and disappeared as it left its body. Audacity sprinted forward quickly closing the gap between the two of them. As he came within swords length Allynt pulled with all of his remaining mana on the discarded sword and watched it fly towards his hand. The demon grabbed Allynt by the throat and started squeezing, until the sword collided pommel first with it's head. Allynt pulled his knife from his pocket and clumsily slashed at Audacity's face, leaving a bloodless gash across its nose. Throughout their duel, they never noticed the old woman watching form nearby.

"My word such entertainment!" the woman barked with laughter.

Allynt and Audacity stopped and looked over with bewilderment. They could see she was an old woman dressed in rags with shoulder length off white hair. Allynt believed her to be harmless until he looked at her eyes and saw the magical storm within. Here was someone of great power. Audacity was not fooled for a second; now that he wasn't focused on winning he could easily sense the woman. Or the abomination rather, it may have once been a woman but had not been so for ages.

The old woman calmly walked up to them with a sly smile on her face taking them both in. "And what have we here? A foolish mage fighting against the deal that he promised, you will regret making a deal. And a demon foolish enough to attack his target in the mortal realm where his power is weakest, don't you know better after all these years?" She shook her head looked over at the dead Templars. "Ah my compliments on slaying those self-righteous oafs" She said looking at Audacity.

Audacity bowed humbly and gestured at Allynt" Thank you mighty one, do you wish to have this mage for yourself?" I will gladly give him as an offering to you, I did not know that this was your territory."

Allynt glanced nervously between them and clasped his knife, not so much for defense but to end his life if either tried to take him. He had gone from being pursued by Templars, to a demon, to two demons. It couldn't get much worse right now.

"Relax mage, I need you intact for what I have planned" The woman chuckled lightly. Allynt wasn't reassured by that.

"What do you wish of me miss…" Allynt hesitated, really not wanting to offend this witch-thing.

"Flemeth some call me" Flemeth stated irritatedly. "And I have a task for you mage that may satisfy both of you for now." "I need something delivered to a Dalish Keeper within a certain window of time" She stated looking at Allynt.

Allynt looked over at Audacity for a moment and back to Flemeth. What would you have me do? And how does it help me with him?" He gestured at Audacity who glowered back at him.

"It's simple , deliver an item to the Keeper Marethari in one year's time and you are free to go" The witch held up an amulet with a faded looking dragon on it. She tossed the amulet to Allynt, who caught it and placed it around his neck. "As for you demon, you may not touch him for a year." When both of them started to protest Flemeth growled a low demonic sound, her visage shivering like water. "I require this, and neither of you are strong enough to resist me. Do not consider going against me, I oh so dislike violence." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What happens if I can't find the Dalish in time?" Allynt asked hesitantly.

"Then I will have misjudged your competence and will find another to do it for me" The Witch shrugged. Now if it's all the same to you, I must simply be getting back there is a battle i simply must not miss" She turned and crouched low. There was a massive flash of light and Allynt covered his eyes from it. He heard a roar and uncovered his eyes and couldn't believe them. A high dragon stood in Flemeth's place, a violet beast with its shoulders coming at twice a man's height. The dragon looked at them for a moment and beat its wings to take to the sky. It flew off towards the west.

Allynt looked over at Audacity and at himself. "Well…I suppose Il see you in a year?

Audacity sighed and replied resignedly "I can't attack you for a year, so I will return home." An idea occurred to him. "Actually I will leave a piece of me in this world, the rest will return home."

The demon walked over towards Suland's corpse and placed his hand on the body. Audacity rippled and a small faded copy of himself appeared next to him. The copy grinned at Allynt and disappeared, moments later Suland's eyes opened. He looked almost normal, minus the grin stretching his face to the limit. I will be watching you for the next year until I return clever mage." Said both Suland's corpse and Audacity together. Audacity walked over toward the fade tear and jumped in, and sealed it behind him. The brand new abomination wearing Suland's skin sauntered closer to Allynt.

"So now that you have a body, what will you do?" Asked Allynt, he didn't want an abomination following him around. Dodging Templars was hard enough as is. "Also can you help me check their pockets, they may have my phylactery on them." He said as he rummaged through the various Templars pockets.

"whats a phylactery?" asked Audacity's clone, as he patted down the corpses.

'Found it!" crowed Allynt holding up a vial filled with blood. "It's how the Templars find us" he crushed it with magic. "And so I'm free" He said with a smile. Allynt stood up and stretched. Today was looking up tremendously. He turned his head toward the demon and smirked. "Off with you!" I have important witch business to be about!" Allynt said as he walked off through the swamp towards the brecelian forest.

The fragment of Audacity stood there for a moment and pondered his next step, he could follow the mage but a moving and rotting corpse would draw attention. He would explore, he decided. He started north, hoping to find a town somewhere to cause mischief.

_Meanwhile_

_An army of warriors gathered in an ancient fortress to rebuff the monstrous horde that was coming for them. They were aided by the great Grey Wardens who were sworn to battle the Darkspawn horde wherever they were found. The army and its brash young king were fighting to the death when one of the Human commanders quit the field, leaving them all to die. What should have been a close battle turned into a rout; the king and his army routed, Most of the grey wardens slain, the survivors fighting atop a signal tower until they were rescued by a dragon. _

**_I wanted to apologize for taking so long in posting, I have had a horrible case of writers block, I had no idea how to do this chapter until I started writing. I'm still unsatisfied with it so I may rewrite. If you have stuck around this long thanks, and as always review review review. _**


End file.
